


【泷山/山泷】am 2:34

by luminol44



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminol44/pseuds/luminol44
Summary: 葬礼后的一个晚上





	【泷山/山泷】am 2:34

**Author's Note:**

> 激情产出一下我的真本命，亲情友情还是爱情随大家理解。  
> 你们的23年，我的13年。  
> 虽然最近已经生疏到我的输入法都不记得泷山这个词了，但是我还是爱你们。  
> 我想你们互相也一样。

山下知道泷泽在葬礼仪式上太忙，没有过多地去和他搭话，他看到其间泷泽给他递过来几个疲惫的眼神，之后又匆匆地去招呼别人。山下便静静地做好一个后辈的身份，不过度地彰显存在，不抢那些被派发了任务的Jr.们的活，却也默默地尽量帮忙一些还没有人注意到的地方。  
然后抽空给泷泽发了条消息：  
晚上等你。

山下结束仪式之后，先回了趟自己家，淋浴并换掉了西装，穿上了已经洗旧的T恤牛仔裤。从抽屉里找出了那把很久没用过的钥匙，小心地放进口袋里。他知道泷泽不会这么早就回去，但还是迫不及待地出了门。走到车库又想了想，还是选择了打车。  
或许他会想和自己喝一杯。

今夜的雨也一样下个不停。

山下在便利店买了半打啤酒和一些下酒菜，算是熟门熟路地上楼用密码打开了门。泷泽日常的公寓几年前就换了自动密码锁，而带上钥匙更像是一个仪式，那是泷泽真正的家里的钥匙，一个山下保留了将近二十年的习惯。 

泷泽公寓里的东西依旧不多，如果你说的是生活用品的话，曾经山下看着他空荡荡只有一床被子和一台电脑的房间是真的哭笑不得。但是最近他的屋子里充满了各种物料，纸质的资料也在角落里堆成了小山。  
山下将放在沙发上的企划书和一袋子样品放到了茶几上，自己躺了进去，打开一罐啤酒开始看小说。 

泷泽很晚才看到山下的信息，还是耐着性子处理完手上的事务，并把明天要做的事整理了一下写好贴在了办公桌的电脑上，给助理安排了今天最后一件工作，送他回家。  
坐在车内的座椅上，泷泽长长地舒了一口气。  
他发消息给山下问他吃了饭没有，等了一会儿也没有一个已读，于是让助理拐去了以前常去中餐厅，自己下车打包了两份便当。

到家之后，果然看到一个脸被打开的书盖住的山下。  
泷泽脱掉外套坐在沙发扶手上，把书拿起来用书签夹好，摸了摸他的头发。看到桌上开了的两罐啤酒，拿起来晃了晃，将剩下的小一半倒进了自己的喉咙里。  
他没有叫醒山下，坐在沙发边旁的地上开始看带回来的资料。

凌晨两点过半的时候，山下突然睁开了眼睛坐了起来，却仍然一副没睡醒的样子迷迷糊糊地看着周围。  
“你不叫我……”  
“看你睡得挺舒服的嘛。”  
看到山下醒了，泷泽也起身坐到了沙发上。  
“饿吗？我买了吃的。”  
山下摇了摇头，靠到了泷泽身上，压住了他手里的资料。  
“你明天要去现场吧。行，那放冰箱里吧，那些小鬼来了自然会吃的。”  
泷泽永远知道山下的行程是什么，泷泽家的公寓也从来都是那些没有眼力劲儿的半大小子们自由出入的地方。  
正如他们当年一样。

“之前我还到处说你做什么职位都没关系，我们随时可以见面去吃饭，结果你真打我的脸。我们几个月没见了。”  
山下假意抱怨，手里随意地绕着泷泽的手指翻来覆去。  
“你上上周才来公司和我开过会好吗？”  
“那不算好吧。”  
“那你下次说要查资料叫我去资料室我可不去了啊。”  
“行了，别说了……”

结果两人还是开了一盒便当来吃，山下随口地问着泷泽接下来的计划。当然，泷泽那边还是按照惯例只说能说的，和社内一般公开的消息差不多，山下一边听着一边心不在焉地吃着东西。  
近几年他们之间的话总是越聊越少，除了工作相关，但是互相想要见面的欲望却还是与日俱增。  
太多事已经不用开口问，山下担心泷泽的身体，原本他还开玩笑说没有了高强度的舞台工作会不会突然胖起来，当然，结果是相反的。但他也知道泷泽会将健康管理作为工作的一部分，尽职尽责地做好安排。泷泽不管山下的交友，也不再担心他的工作，虽然他依旧永远知道山下的工作行程，偶尔惯例地问一句有什么需要的随时说。

于是山下说，我想帮你。

泷泽笑了起来，仿佛依旧是十多岁时那个光芒四射的少年。  
他摇了摇头，又开口说。  
“好吧，有合适的案子我会找你的，到时候你可别出尔反尔哦。”  
山下认真地看着他，连“我才不会”都不用再回答。 

天开始微微亮的时候，山下试图把泷泽推进卧室，自己也得回去准备明天，哦不，今天的工作。  
泷泽怎么推都推不动，只是笑嘻嘻地坐在他身边。山下不管他站起身，拿起自己的带来的小说准备走，穿好鞋之后才停下了动作。  
泷泽看着他，终于爬起来从背后抱住了山下。  
每年他都要感叹几十次那个可爱的软软的男孩子到底是怎么长成这个比他还高半头后背坚实的男人的呢？

“谢谢。”  
泷泽埋在山下的背上，声音闷闷的。  
“你知道我说的不只是今天，有你是我入行之后最不可思议的好事。” 

“我才是。”


End file.
